


A Single Pale Rose

by Kaepore



Series: Misc Shorts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, Pink Diamond's Shattering, S5 E18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: When Steven reaches the memory right before Pink Diamond is shattered.





	A Single Pale Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the scene because I'm obsessed with this episode.

Steven opens his eyes to find himself sitting in Pink Diamonds Palanquin. 

"The Palanquin?" He asks, his voice filled with confusion.

There's whispering in the background and he cautiously walks to the voices. Making sure to stay out of sight.

"It's going to be awesome!" he hears Rose whisper to Pearl.

Pearl stands in front of Rose, holding her sword tightly in her arms.

"There's got to be another way. I mean maybe..." 

"Blue and Yellow don't care. They never have. This is Pink Diamonds colony. We can end it all right here, right now," Rose says, cutting Pearl off.

Pearl stares down at the swords and looks back up at Rose, "You know this is crazy right?"

Rose nods and Pearl motions towards her, "Your status, my purpose... None of it will matter anymore!" 

Rose nods again and smiles at her.

"This will change everything..." Pearl says, sounding a bit scared.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Rose says, excitement in her voice.

Pearl sighs, and smiles up at her, "It is," she blushes.

"We can leave our old lives behind! If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems! I want to live here with human beings, I want to live here with you! We'll both be free!" Rose smiles even bigger.

Pearl stands up straight with a determined look on her face, "Okay, I'm ready." 

"Pearl!" Rose says, a starry look in her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Pearl has the same nervous look on her face from before.

Rose holds her hands and softly smiles, "I can't exactly shatter myself."

They both hug as Steven stands there, a surprised expression on his face. Rose begins to shapeshift, her gem shifting into a different position until she is in her real form, revealing Pink Diamond.

Pink walks to the opening of her Palanquin, kneeling to scoop up a flower and a small pile of dirt. She holds the flower out to Pearl, who takes it and places it into her hair. 

Pink curls her hand around the dirt and blows on it, crushing it until it becomes shards of pink gems. Steven gasps.

"Convincing?" Pink asks, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Very much so my diamond," Pearl says, taken aback by the shards.

"Soon, it will just be Rose," Pink smiles, swallowing the shards.

Pearl begins to take her sword from the scabbard before being interrupted by Pink.

"Wait, There's one more thing I need to do," Pink looks down at the floor.

"Yes?"

"No one can ever find out we did this! I never want to look back," Pink grabs Pearl's hands and puts them over her mouth. 

"So, for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know."

Pink diamond exists the Palanquin. Steven yelps as he looks up at Pearl and see's her look at him. 

"Sorry to make you come all this way," Pearl apologizes as she hands her phone to Steven. 

She smiles before transforming into Rose, the flower in her hair falling to the ground. Steven texts his phone that Pearl back, in reality, has as Rose Pearl picks the sword up off the ground.

From outside the Palanquin, Rose Pearl poofs Pink Diamond, the gem shards falling to the ground. She holds Pink's gem in her hand.

Steven suddenly falls the floor back at the temple, looking up at Pearl with a sad look on his face.

"I know."

"I wanted to tell you for so long," Pearl says, tears in her eyes.

"Mom was Pink Diamond," Steven looks at the floor.

"WHAT!?" Amethyst yells, standing with Garnet.


End file.
